Typically article delivery chutes for coin operated beverage vending machines are provided with elongated horizontal slots which substantially interrupt the face of the front door of the vending machine. The storage racks for the containers are aligned and span the width of the slot and discharge directly into the chute, and the container rolls into the slot in approximate alignment with the storage rack. Hence, the doors are not suitable for full length advertising displays. The Oden U.S. Pat. No. 3,464,589 shows a hopper having sloping walls which converge toward a centrally located can outlet. With the Oden patent there is no positive control of the position of the container as it is released from the gate and travels to the outlet, and the centrally located outlet would interfere with a large display or lighting panel. The Smith U.S. Pat. No. 2,212,797 shows a dispenser with two side article delivery chutes, one for each rack of stored containers. If additional storage racks were added, additional outlets would be required.